iTalk Show
by AnaClaraAccacio
Summary: O que aconteceria se o pessoal de iCarly estivesse em um talk show participando de um jogo da verdade. Fanfic hospedada também no Nyah!


**iTalk Show**

**POV Freddie**

Meu nome é Freddie Benson e sou o produtor técnico de um web show chamado iCarly, que é apresentado pela Carly e pela Sam. Atualmente tenho 17 anos e estou junto com as garotas me preparando para entrar em um talk show.

–E agora os queridinhos da internet Carly, Sam e Freddie- Essa é a nossa deixa, nos desejem sorte

–Oi- falamos nós três e nos designamos para as poltronas.

–E aí. Como vocês estão? Bem eu suponho- disse-nos a apresentadora

–Estamos bem- a Carly se adiantou

–Bom, vocês vieram aqui falar um pouco sobre o web show e participar do nosso jogo da verdade. Estão prontos?

–Claro- eu disse

–Vamos nessa- a Sam falou

Depois de falarmos um pouco sobre o web show fomos para o jogo.

–Vocês serão ligados a essas maquinas e deverão responder as perguntas feitas pelos fãs coma verdade, somente a verdade. Caso vocês falam uma mentira a luz automaticamente ficará vermelha. Alguma pergunta?

–Não- dissemos eu e a Sam ao mesmo tempo, ela me deu um olhar mortal

–Ótimo- enquanto ela falava algumas pessoas nos ligavam a maquinas. E seja o que deus quiser

–Vamos começar logo- resmungou a Sam

–Alguém da platéia tem alguma pergunta?

–Onde vocês gravam o iCarly?

–No terceiro andar do meu apartamento- vocês já sabem quem falou isso

–Por que o programa chama iCarly?

–i de internet e Carly de Carly- eu respondi

–Mas por que não iSam?

–Porque a gente não estava afim- respondeu a Sam sem paciência- Próximo

–Como surgiu a idéia de fazer o web show?

–No site tem a historia do iCarly- respondeu Sam ainda sem paciência- Eu estou com fome.

–Sam estamos no meio do programa. -a Carly deu uma bronca na Sam

–Ta bom. Mas alguma pergunta?

–Freddie, você gosta da Carly?

–Claro ela é uma grande amiga, quase como uma irmã.

–Não desse jeito, mais que amigos. Entendeu?

–Eu pensei que gostava, mas aí percebi que não era do jeito que eu imaginava- nada de luz vermelha

–Então você gosta da Sam?

–Não, você enlouqueceu, só pode

–Mentira, a maquina ficou vermelha

–Freddie fala a verdade- ameaçou a apresentadora

–Ok. Eu meio que gosto da Diaba Loira- Acabei de assinar meu contrato de morte. Podia escutar vários burburinhos, alguns de aprovação e outros o repreendendo, eu deveria estar vermelho, a Sam esta parecendo um pimentão

–Eu tenho uma pergunta- nesse minuto todos se calaram- Sam, você gosta do Freddie?

–Eu não quero responder essa pergunta.

–Sam você precisa responder- acho que a apresentadora quer nos deixar mais envergonhados

–Não eu me nego!

–Sam!

–Eu gosto dele- ela falou baixinho, mas por causa do microfone todo mundo conseguiu escutar.

–O que?!- eu perguntei

–Você já escutou patetão.

–Eu sei, só queira ouvir de novo, Princesa Pucket

–Eu fui me aproximando lentamente dela e a puxei pela cintura a deixando bem próxima de mim e lhe dei um beijo, no inicio ela não reagiu, mas logo passou a mão pelo meu pescoço, ficamos nos beijando por um tempo. Na hora que paramos de nos beijar não me afastei dela e perguntei olhando dentro dos seus olhos incrivelmente azuis

–Você quer namorar comigo?

–Não acha que demorou demais para pedir, não?

–Talvez mais do que deveria. Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

– Eu aceito- dessa vez foi ela que me beijou

–Dá licença, nós temos que continuar o programa- tinha que ser a apresentadora para cortar o nosso barato

–Desculpa- disssemos juntou, acho que tínhamos esquecido que estávamos em um programa ao vivo

Continuamos o programa. Finalmente acabou o tempo destinado ao nosso programa

–Tchau, voltem sempre

–Tchau, tentaremos voltar- respondemos e fomos para o tomar Shake

–Eu acho que nunca imaginei vocês dois juntos

–Mentirosa- eu disse

–O que?

–Sabemos que você é seddie desde o dia que descobriu sobre o beijo na escada de incêndio- Sam disse

–Culpada!

Acho que esse foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Vocês souberam desejar sorte hein. Acho que nossa historia termina aqui.

Fim. Ou quem sabe não.


End file.
